degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emily and elena/Emillieandelenapart7
A couple of weeks later, when Clare was getting ready for school, she hears arguing down the hall. Mrs. Edwards- Are you sure you want to go back to school, i mean, i think you should get some extra rest. Just in case. Eli- Dont worry about me Mrs. Edwards, im fine. I feel alot better. Oh, and thanks again for letting me stay for the last couple weeks. He smiles and heades down the stairs. Mrs. Edwards slightly yelled- Oh, okay if you say so, but if you feel any pain, any pain at all i put some asprin in your bookbag. She follows him into the kitchen- Good morning, Clare bear. Ready for School? Clare- Yep mom. She stuffs the last piece of bagel in her mouth and heads out the door to the hearse. Eli- Bye, Mrs. Edwards. They both enter the car. Before Eli startes the engine Clare looks at him. Clare- Are you sure you're ready to go back to school? Eli leans in says- Now i am They kiss as Eli starts the car. They drive to school smilling and talking about nothing in paticular. They drive into the school parking lot, They take a deep breath and get out of the car, held hands and it seems like they were walking at the same pace. In minutes they were the center of attention. Everyone stop and stared. They both liked the attention and smiled at each other and entered the building. They say Chantay coming tword them with a note pan and pen. Chantay- So, your the new golden couple? Clare- I guess, She smiles at him. Chantay- Oh, you guys are sooo cutee. But how did it feel watching your boyfriend almost die? Clare's grin dsisappered, she looked down. Eli- I think that the "golden couple" needs to go to class. He looks at her with his piercing green eyes, Chantay sighs as she moves out of the way. They see Adam and his face lights up. Adam- Hey Guys, i haven't seen you two together in a while. Clare- Well, Eli and I have gotten to know each other very well over the past few weeks. They look at each other. Adam- Wait, You guys had se-- Eli- Nah, Dude, im Living with her now. Clare and Eli hug closer. A voice behind them says- Tell your dad whats up but dont get to close he might kill you. It was Fitz, Eli made a fist and turned around to see him laughing. He punshes him in the stomach suprisenly and heads to his next class without a word. The Bell rang and the hallways were empty. The day seemed to slow. Almost like it stoped for a minute. Lunch finally came. Clare smiles at Eli and waves at him to come to the table where Alii, Drew and Adam were sitting. Eli didn't smile, didn't greet no one just said- Im gonna get my own place. He took a breath and headed to his car. Clare walking behind him. Category:Blog posts